warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Pollenpoppy
Pollenpoppy is a small, slender, fluffy yellow-cream she-cat with delicate white paws, amber tail tip, gold ear tips, and bright blue eyes. History Pollenkit is born to Shadewillow and Foxflame in TawnyClan with her siblings, Moonkit, Mistykit, Darknesskit, Thornkit, and Patchkit. She was the youngest of the litter, and ﻿was known for hanging around the current medicine cat, Dewpath. She is apprenticed to Magicflare, even though she desired to become a medicine cat. Magicflare sees this and talks to Dewpath. She is apprenticed to Dewpath and becomes a medicine cat. Her siblings become warriors, Moonleaf, Mistystream, Thornstrike, Patchfall, and Darknessweb. Her mother, Shadewillow, becomes an elder due to the fact that she has a bad limp, which came from a boulder falling on her leg. Foxflame, her father, dies of greencough. She receives her full name of Pollenpoppy within two moons for working hard at being a medicine cat and because of Dewpath's age. Moonleaf, Mistystream, Thornpelt, Patchfall, and Shadewillow are exiled from TawnyClan for refusing to fight DawnClan. Dewpath dies one moon after her sibling and mother leave, so she becomes the new medicine cat of TawnyClan. On a recent attack on LeafClan, an apprentice named Littlepaw is captured. She takes Littlepaw as her apprentice. In the Great Battle, her mother is killed by Tigerstrike of MysticClan and her sister Mistystream is severely injured by the same cat. Trivia *She has many relatives in DawnClan with various types of Clan blood in them. Among them are: TawnyClan, DawnClan, and DuskClan. *She knows that her siblings are still alive. *She is aware that Darknessweb wants to become leader and will kill Foxstar if he has to. *Brackentail is one of her best friends. Family Mother: : Shadewillow - Deceaced, StarClan elder Father: : Foxflame - Deceaced, StarClan warrior Sisters: : Moonleaf - Living, DawnClan warrior : Mistystream - Living, DawnClan warrior Brothers: : Thornpelt - Living, DawnClan warrior : Patchfall - Living, DawnClan warrior Nieces: : Mistcloud - Living, TawnyClan warrior : Poppypaw - Deceaced, StarClan apprentice : Briarshade - Living, DawnClan warrior : Jayfrost - Living, DawnClan warrior : Lightstorm - Living, DawnClan warrior : Maplefire - Living, DawnClan warrior : Thrushfeather - Living, DawnClan warrior : Irispatch - Living, DawnClan warrior : Runningwisp - Living, DawnClan warrior : Smokelight - Living, DawnClan warrior : Violetshade - Living, DawnClan warrior : Heatherstem - Living, DawnClan warrior : Splashwater - Living, DawnClan warrior : Lilypetal - Living, DawnClan warrior : Leafwish - Living, DawnClan warrior Nephews: : Wisptalon - Living, TawnyClan warrior : Breezekit - Deceaced, StarClan kit : Scalepelt - Living, DawnClan warrior : Toadspots - Living, DawnClan warrior : Lakeheart - Living, DawnClan warrior : Larchwing - Living, DawnClan warrior : Marshstorm - Living, DawnClan warrior : Bumbleflight - Living, DawnClan warrior Great-Nieces: : Cloudynose - Living, DawnClan warrior : Mossyfire - Living, DawnClan warrior : Furzeleaf - Living, DawnClan warrior : Sootbird - Living, DawnClan warrior : Goldenwing - Living, DawnClan warrior : Stormdapple - Living, DawnClan warrior : Appleshine - Living, DawnClan warrior Great-Nephews: : Boulderfall - Living, DawnClan warrior : Cedarclaw - Living, DawnClan warrior Quotes "Mama. What's wrong? Is it about Foxstar?" -'Pollenkit to Shadewillow' TawnyClan Roleplay "Foxstar! You can't exile my mother and siblings! What have they done wrong?" -'Pollenpaw to Foxstar' TawnyClan Roleplay, Shadewillow, Moonleaf, Mistystream, Thornpelt, and Patchfall's exile "Littlepaw. I didn't want this to happen. You should be in LeafClan, but since you're here, how would you like to become my apprentice?" -'Pollenpoppy to Littlepaw' TawnyClan Roleplay﻿ Category:Cats of TawnyClan Category:She-cat Category:Medicine Cat Category:She-cats Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Living Character Category:Apprentice Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats